The Day Pigs Fly
by Suppi-chan2
Summary: Yugi is failing?!?! Read to find out. Now, hopefully, easier to read!


A/N: Did ya ever see Seto with green hair? Freaky. *Shivers at the thought* I'm using the American names (for certain reasons) even if I like the Japanese names better.  
  
/ / = Yugi-s thoughts  
  
// // = Yami's thoughts  
  
Q: = question  
  
A: = answer  
  
X = wrong  
  
^_^ = right  
  
1 The Day Pigs Fly  
  
By: Suppi-chan  
  
One day Seto Kaiba got bored of his brown hair, so he decided to dye it green again.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
That same day, Yugi was up all night studying for a test. He was so tired that he couldn't get up, so Yami had to do everything for him today.  
  
"Hey, Yugi! Hurry up!" shouted Joey from outside.  
  
"Yugi, I think you should take at least one piece of toast today." Said Grandpa.  
  
"Fine." Answered Yami. He picked up a piece of toast and was out the door.  
  
"Hi Yami! So you're comin' to school today, huh? Oh, hi Grandpa!"  
  
"Joey, for the last time! I'm not your grandpa! How can I be your grandpa when I'm not even related to you!"  
  
"Well, what am I suppose to call you then?"  
  
"Uhh... let me think about that. How about Bob?"  
  
"Where did you come up with that?"  
  
"LET'S GO!" shouted Yami while wailing his arms with his piece of toast in his mouth.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
At school, Seto walked in with his new, but old hairstyle. Boys and girls started cracking up so much, that um... something bad happened. (A/N: hehe. Can't think right now) Just then, Yami, Joey, Téa, and Tristan walked into the room. As soon as Yami say Seto's hair, he nearly choked on his piece of toast.  
  
"AHAHAHAHAHA!!! What a funky hairdo you've got! AHAHAHAHAHA!" cried Yami as tears fell out of his eyes.  
  
"Shuddup! I wouldn't be talking if I were you!"  
  
"Why not?" asked Yami.  
  
"Uh, Yami? I think that was an insult." Explained Joey.  
  
"It was? Oh, okay." *Yami punches Seto*  
  
"Settle down everyone! Time for the test! YUGI! SETO! JOEY! PAY ATTENTION! "  
  
"Dummy." Mumbled Seto.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Uhh, not you! Yami! Yami's a dummy!"  
  
"Who the hec's Yami? Oh my! Yugi! My you've grown since yesterday!"  
  
"He's been eatin' his vegetables and drinking his juice!" explained Joey.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next day, Yugi was rested and ready to see what grade Yami had gotten him on his test.  
  
"I've graded your test. I'm happy to say that many of you improved greatly." said the teacher as she stared at Joey.  
  
"What is it lady?!?" questioned Joey.  
  
"While others of you, ummm how can I say this in a nice way? Failed. So here are your test. Yugi Mutou. I'm very disappointed, Yugi." Yugi went up to receive his test.  
  
"What did she mean? Anyway, let's see what I got." said Yugi as he looked over his test.  
  
________________________________________________________  
  
Yugi Mutou  
  
0/5 F-  
  
Chapter Test (Worth half of your grade, SO DON'T BLOW IT!)  
  
Q: What color is grass?  
  
A: Kaiba has funky hair! X  
  
Q: What color do you get when you mix yellow and blue?  
  
A: I can beat the *beep* out of Kaiba and his hair any day! X  
  
Q: What color represents the land on most maps?  
  
A: Kaiba is a funky hared dummy!  
  
Q:What colors are in the name of the "rarest" Duel Monsters card in the world?  
  
A: Yugi snores when he sleeps, you know that? It's annoying because I hear him all the time! X  
  
Q: Who's the smartest person in the world?  
  
A: It's surely not Kaiba! X  
  
________________________________________________________  
  
"WHAT!?!? How did this happen?!?!"  
  
'Aibou! Why did you fail my test!?!'  
  
'What test?'  
  
'The test you took yesterday!'  
  
'That was a test?'  
  
'YES! And it was worth a half of my entire grade!'  
  
'Opps. Well, I'll make it up to ya. I'll take all the rest of your test, do all of your homework and chores from now until the end of the school year. Deal?'  
  
'Umm.....Deal.'  
  
"Seto Kaiba." Called the teacher. "Seto, I'm very disappointed in you, too."  
  
"What do you mean lady? We didn't take a test. AAAAHHH!"  
  
________________________________________________________  
  
Seto Kaiba  
  
0/5 F-  
  
Chapter Test (Worth half of your grade, SO DON'T BLOW IT!)  
  
Q: What color is grass?  
  
A: Yami's a dummy X  
  
Q: What color do you get when you mix yellow and blue?  
  
A: Yugi's a dummy too X  
  
Q: What color represents the land on most maps?  
  
A: Yami's a freak X  
  
Q: What colors are in the name of the "rarest" Duel Monsters card in the world?  
  
A: Yugi's a freak too X  
  
Q: Who's the smartest person in the world?  
  
A: Yami and Yugi are both idiots X  
  
________________________________________________________  
  
"Joey Wheeler. I'm VERY impressed Joey. Keep up the good  
  
work."  
  
"We had a test? Alright!" shouted Joey as he glanced at his test.  
  
________________________________________________________  
  
Joey Wheeler  
  
5/5 A  
  
Chapter Test (Worth half of your grade, SO DON'T BLOW IT!)  
  
Q: What color is grass?  
  
A: Seto has green hair ^_^  
  
Q: What color do you get when you mix yellow and blue?  
  
A: Seto has green hair ^_^  
  
Q: What color represents the land on most map?  
  
A: Seto has green hair ^_^  
  
Q: What colors are in the name of the "rarest" Duel Monsters card in the world?  
  
A: Ya know, Yugi has black and red hair ^_^  
  
Q: Who's the smartest person in the world?  
  
A: Uhh, me? ^_^  
  
________________________________________________________  
  
"I'm very proud of you Joey. I marked them right anyway, but next time, don't put "Seto has green hair" or "Ya know, Yugi has black and red hair." Just put the answer."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yugi walked to the mail box to get his report card from the mail. He had a good rest since Yami had done everything for him.  
  
"Let's see..... WHAT!?!?"  
  
________________________________________________________  
  
Yugi Mutou  
  
Math: F-  
  
Science: F-  
  
History: F-  
  
English: F-  
  
Physical Education: F-  
  
Elective 1: F-  
  
Elective 2: F-  
  
________________________________________________________  
  
/Good job, aibou. What else can go wrong?/  
  
//I dunno. Joey could get all A's.//  
  
/Don't make me laug-/  
  
Just then, Joey came round the corner.  
  
"Yugi! Look at this!"  
  
________________________________________________________  
  
Joey Wheeler  
  
Math: A+  
  
Science: A+  
  
History: A+  
  
English: A+  
  
Physical Education: A+  
  
Elective 1: A+  
  
Elective 2: A+  
  
________________________________________________________  
  
*Yugi faints*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
END! Well, the original story was supposed to be on Seto's green hair, but didn't happen. Hope you all liked it! 


End file.
